In Which Blaine is Surprsingly Unsexy
by erisgregory
Summary: On an early Saturday morning Kurt learns his husband can still surprise him. Some surprises are decidedly better than others.


Title: In Which Blaine Is Surprisingly Unsexy,1/1  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Characters: Kurt/Blaine  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Genre: future!fic, Romance, Smut, Humor  
>Word Count: 1,405<br>Summary: On an early Saturday morning Kurt learns his husband can still surprise him. Some surprises are decidedly better than others.

* * *

><p>"Mmmwuh?" Kurt mumbles.<p>

"Are you awake?" Blaine whispered against his ear, warm breath trickling across skin.

"No, s'too early." Kurt squirms around a bit and realizes that Blaine is pressed up right against his side and his arm is around his waist, holding him close. Also Blaine is very awake. His hips are pressed to Kurt's side to and he's hard; very hard. He's sleepy but it's sort of nice to be so desired by one's husband. Kurt tries to work on waking up but he still feels slow and sluggish, ready to drift back off.

"It's not that early." Blaine's light laughter is low and rumbly in Kurt's ear and Kurt chuckles at him just a little.

Kurt's head turns, seeking his husband's face and he kisses him lightly before turning back away. "Maybe you could just, sort of help yourself and I could just lay here and enjoy it." Kurt suggested.

Blaine's hips rocked against him slowly. "You have to stay awake though." Blaine told him. Blaine hand was skimming across his stomach under his shirt. Everything felt warm and drowsy and so very good.

"Mmmhm." Kurt agreed softly.

Blaine found a way to scoot closer, holding tighter to Kurt now as his other arm slid beneath Kurt's pillow. He hooked a leg over Kurt and began rolling his hips, slowly at first. Blaine was pressed so close now, so hot and tight. From his lips at Kurt's neck to his feet tangling with Kurt's. His dick was hot and heavy against Kurt's hip and slowly as Blaine panted and gasped in his ear, Kurt began to really wake up. Blaine stopped only long enough to tug their pajamas down enough to get the skin on skin contact he needed and then he was moving faster and faster, his cock slipping in his pre-come along Kurt's smooth skin. Suddenly Kurt was seventeen again when actual intercourse wasn't always the goal and sometimes just about any body part would work for rubbing against and getting off quick.

Blaine's fingers curled into Kurt's waist and just as Kurt was really getting into it, Blaine came with a gasp. He rolled away to grab one of the little towels they kept in the bedside cabinet and he cleaned them both of before curling around Kurt again. Only this time when his hand ventured lower he encountered Kurt's cock, fully awake and aroused.

"Good morning." Blaine said fondly as he cupped Kurt's hard on in his hand. He didn't do anything more than pat here and squeeze there, but it felt so good and Kurt was loose feeling despite his increasing need.

"Mmm, good morning yourself." Kurt said with a chuckle. He reached his own hand down and wrapped his fingers around Blaine's adding the pressure he was seeking. Blaine's hand slid out from under his but it returned after a moment of squirming, with lube. He drizzled the cold liquid over Kurt's fingers and then instead of returning to help he tucked his arm back around Kurt's waist. Blaine kissed and sucked lightly at his neck until Kurt was pumping his hand in earnest relishing the feeling of Blaine tucked all around him.

The further along he got though the more he realized that this wasn't going to be quite enough to get him there. "Talk to me." He gasped before he could really think about it.

"What should I say?" Blaine voice tickled his ear, his words spoken low and drawn out; teasing.

"Tell me what you'd like to do to me, or anything really, please?" This wasn't something they really did much. Usually they encouraged one another and then feel into either curses or sweet sentiments depending on the mood, but Kurt had never deliberately asked for this. He wanted it now though; it just seemed so right with Blaine's breath tickling the outer shell of his ear and need curling up low in Kurt's belly.

"You want me to talk dirty to you." Blaine said this slowly, thoughtfully, it wasn't a question.

"Mmm, please baby?" Kurt was perfectly okay with begging right now. He needed Blaine's voice to push him over.

"Oh yeah, jack yourself off." Blaine said it with just the right amount of inflection to sound hot but the words were all wrong for Kurt. He held his tongue not wanting to discourage his husband while he was trying to be helpful.

"Fuck your hand just like that." Blaine whispered and again it wasn't quite how Kurt had imagined it. It wasn't horrible just, more amusing than hot.

"Your dick is so pink." He continued. This time Kurt giggled, his hand pausing.

"What?" Blaine huffed against him, slightly indignant.

"You can't call my dick pink." Kurt told him, still chuckling.

"But it's so pretty and pink. You know I love it." Blaine rocked so that he was rolling Kurt's body side to side as he teased him. "Besides you can't laugh at me, that's just mean." Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's neck.

"Let's just, forget the dirty talk, tell me a fantasy instead?" Kurt asked and his hand pumped his shaft lightly.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed and Kurt let his eyes fall shut as his hand picked up the pace once more. "Okay, we're both knights, and I sneak into your tent the night before the battle – "

"Wait, knights?" Kurt interrupts him, his eyes coming open again.

"Yeah," Blaine whispers, "And I reach beneath your blanket because I have to see your penis –"

"Blaine, stop." Kurt's chuckling again. He doesn't understand how he could not know his husband of four years can't talk dirty when asked.

"You're laughing at me again." Blaine says, but he chuckles too, clearly amused by the whole situation.

"Maybe you could just nibble on my ear?" Kurt hears the whine in his voice now. He needs to get off and soon.

"Mmhm." Blaine murmurs and then his lips are on Kurt's earlobe and all the ridiculous things he's said no longer matter.

Kurt's eyes close and his hand tightens and Blaine's breath is hot against him tickling his ear as he sucks and nibbles. He's so hard now and he feels that pleasure building again with each stroke up and down his slick cock. Blaine is perfect like this, sighing into his ear and rubbing against his body, helping push him toward the precipice. When Kurt gets close he feels his body tighten in anticipation, but he just stays there; waiting. He pumps harder, and faster, twisting his wrist, his hips rising off the mattress, but he can't let go. It's still not enough. No matter how hard he tries what he really wants is Blaine whispering filthy things in his ear. He needs it.

"Please…" He moans, his head tossing lightly against his pillow.

"Tell me what you need." Blaine encourages him.

"I need…" Kurt's gasping, his hand working furiously. "I need your voice." He admits.

Blaine nuzzles him again, this time all along his ear. Kurt tenses for a moment because he isn't sure what he should expect. "You're so hot like this Kurt. You're always so hot, but like this, coming undone in my arms, it's almost too much. I could just roll you over and fuck you so hard right now."

Kurt keened, high and needy. This was exactly what he needed. His whole body trembled and pulled taut.

"I can't though; I need to see you like this. I need to watch you as you lose it. I want to see you come for me. Come for me Kurt, come right now."

Kurt's hips stuttered as Blaine's command sank down inside him and he came hard, Blaine's name on his lips.

Blaine held him like that and the two of them didn't move or speak for a while. Eventually the need for a shower outweighed the need to lie in bed longer and Kurt pulled Blaine along with him. They giggled when it started out too cold and then they kissed under the stream of water as it heated up and steam began to fog the glass of the stall.

"I love you." Kurt laughed against Blaine's mouth.

"Are you laughing at me again?" Blaine asked as he pulled him closer.

"Maybe a little." Kurt's hands slid around Blaine's shoulders.

"Just checking." Blaine said. "I love you too." He whispered. Then they held each other close and laughed together.


End file.
